


Shades

by orphan_account



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Revenge, Unrequited Love, but not really..., here sasuke is more focused on his revenge and he doesn't care about anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But if he doesn’t have his revenge, then what’s left for him? Broken memories of the brother he loved, an echo of his mother and father’s voices. If he doesn't have revenge, Sasuke has nothing. Sasuke is nothing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823068
Kudos: 2





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Colours of you and me
> 
> The second day of my SasuSaku month. I know that this has been already written so many times, but yeah... I loved that scene. Here Sasuke might be a little (maybe not just a little) ooc, so I apologise. Still not used to write about him.
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

He sees red, deep red.

She sees the world in every shade of pink. 

Happiness and all smiles, caring towards her friends, she is like spring. Warm and kind, a rebirth. She hugged him sometimes, and he always flinched away. But during the Chunin Exams, when Orochimauru bit him, he shifted close to her, holding her hand, fingers intertwined, and despite the pain he felt, the fear in his heart, for a few seconds he was able to see himself as she saw him. Shades of pink, shades of goodness.

No darkness around his soul. Sakura sees Sasuke through her loving eyes, her heart full of affection towards him, she will never see him as he really is. He almost feels embarrassed when he understands that she is one of the reasons that make him want to stay in Konoha, and abandon his revenge. But if he doesn’t have his revenge, then what’s left for him? Broken memories of the brother he loved, an echo of his mother and father’s voices. If he doesn't have revenge, Sasuke has nothing. Sasuke is nothing. 

He stares at the team 7 photo, him and Naruto bickering, Sakura smiling with all her being. No, he doesn’t need them. He’s alone, and always will be. He places the photo down, he doesn't need to see them. Sasuke abandons his house with just a few things in his backpack. He doesn’t need much, because his quest for vengeance will automatically destroy his possibilities in life, and besides he will never return to Konoha. 

Konoha is immersed in silence. Sasuke walks slowly, as if he wanted to prove to himself that he really wants to go, and not that he walks slowly in the hope of an afterthought.

It is no surprise to see Sakura waiting for him in the middle of the night, near the village gates.

She is waiting for him.

“Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?”, he asks her.

“I knew you’d come this way… if you were to leave, so I just waited here…”

“Get out of here, and go back to sleep,” he replies trying to infuse his words with venom, he passes by, careful not to touch her. Hoping to have said enough, to have made her give up on her attempts to make him stay.

“Why don’t you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?”

She thinks that he hates her. It is better this way, it makes things so much easier for him. He should have left immediately, without lingering in his memories and staring at a stupid photo. It's his fault, really. This is further proof that he is not strong enough.

“I told you: I don’t need your help,” he says “Don’t try to look after me…”

Sakura tells about the first time they spoke. When she insulted Naruto, Sakura understood, over the time they spent together, that she had made a mistake in expressing herself that way. Over time, Sasuke realized it wasn't Sakura's fault if she didn't understand what it meant to be alone.

Despite remembering that moment perfectly, he pretends not to remember it, using a bored tone of voice. Hurting her doesn't make him happy. Hurting her doesn't make him feel good. But it is necessary.

She brings back memories of them as a team, difficult moments, easy moments and the silliest missions, those missions that made Naruto mad because they weren’t exactly what he imagined young ninjas would do.

“I know all about your past Sasuke,” he whispers “Even if you get revenge though it won’t bring anyone happiness, not even you Sasuke.”

He knows.

Revenge is useless. But it's all he has, all he thinks about.

“Nor me…”

“I already know,” he hisses “I’m different from you all… I can’t be following the same path as you guys,” even though he would like very much to be able to do that “Up until now, we’ve done everything as a group, but there is something else… I must do it.”   
  


Silence. He hears her accelerated breathing. 

“Deep inside my heart, I’ve already decided on revenge… for that reason only, do I live…”

Without his hate and revenge, he’s nothing.

  
“I’ll never be like you or Naruto.”

“Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone,” she says raising her voice “Right now, I know your pain…! I may have friends and family… but if you were to leave… to me… to me I would be just as alone as you…”

She’s crying. He’s sure that she begins to see him like he really is. A person full of hate, with no love to spare.

“For here on out… we all begin new paths.”

She should let him leave this village.

“I… I love you with all my heart!!!”

His heart seems to stop for a moment. Sakura’s feelings, although not a surprise for him, shake him deeply. Deep roots that shake his heart, but are not enough to free him from the perpetual agony of having lost everything and everyone. Not enough to erase the deep hatred he feels for his brother.

She shouts words that, while reaching him, they collide with what he has always believed. It doesn't matter if, staying with her, everything would settle down. That’s the reason he trained so intensely. The only thing that shakes him is the fact that she is ready to leave the village with him, ready to help him with his revenge, even if this means betraying Konoha.

But she doesn’t have to.

Sakura sees the world in all the shades of goodness. He cannot allow such a good and kind person to be ruined because of him.

“You really are… annoying,” he replies, turning to her, knowing he is hitting where it hurts the most.

“Don’t leave,” she screams in agony “If you do… I’ll scream.”

  
  


With a rapid movement he finds himself behind Sakura. He doesn't even know why he's doing all this, but he feels he has to do it. Before leaving ... he must do it. He must say those words that he has always wanted to say, and that from now on will have a different taste for both of them.

"Sakura ...", he whispers her name as if it were a prayer "Thank you."

He hits her, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to make her pass out.

Sakura falls backwards into his arms. He picks her up and places her on the bench. Gently he touches her face, wiping away her tears.

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” he whispers to her ear, “Goodbye.”

If he hadn’t seen his brother again, maybe… all of this would have been enough. Maybe he would have thought better of it and would have stayed with them. Abandoning a path that already seems to him dark and unending. But seeing Itachi, the brother he loved so much, made him remember why he started to walk the path that will separate him forever from his friends.

He allows himself to gaze at her for a little while longer, and he’s able to see how gentle and strong she is. Her love for him will be her downfall, he’s sure of it. He hopes that she will forget him very soon, they’re young and usually young children tend to forget their first love, and he hopes that she will forget about him.

He lingered too much, he knows. Signing he strokes her hair, brushing aside the fringe covering her forehead. His brother always gave him a tap on the forehead when he apologized for not being able to train with him. Now he knows that everything his brother has told him has always been a lie. But for many years he associated the tap on the forehead with affection. As if he couldn't help it, he taps her on the forehead. Their colors have already mixed too much, and they are becoming more and more one. Finally he leaves, sure that someone will find her soon.

‘I don’t care’, he repeats within himself. The path he has chosen to follow is his and his alone. He will never see Sakura again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
